One Last Fling Before The Ring
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: One-shot: As the title says, one last fling before the ring. An 11th-hour hook-up before getting married. Cody Rhodes/OC. Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you!


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC Addison. Everyone else doesn't belong to me, as much as I wish they did! Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Yeah, and do you remember that girl you dated in Atlanta?" Addison laughed. "The one who couldn't stop snorting? Oh my god, that one was hilarious!"

Cody rolled his eyes at his friend. "Please don't remind me. And, you're the last person who should talk about bad dates. What about that guy who just kept flexing his muscles throughout the date?"

Addison crinkled her nose. "Touche."

"That was my trump card," Cody laughed. They sat there in companionable silence, reminiscing on the past, and how it had gotten them to where they were. Addison had only gotten to know Cody in recent years. But, they had struck up a firm friendship and now, no one would have guessed that they hadn't known each other all their lives.

"I can't believe that I'll be getting married in two days," Addison suddenly sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Cody agreed. "He's the last guy you'll ever kiss, ever sleep with."

Addison shuddered. "I know. And, that thought scares me!" They fell into silence again, pondering over Cody's last statement.

Cody turned to look at Addison, a weird look washing over his face. "Hey, why didn't we ever hook up?"

Addison looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe, cos I was seeing him all the time I knew you?"

Cody nodded thoughtfully. "It's a pity. You're definitely on my 'I'd like to sleep with her' list."

Addison grinned at him. "Thanks, I think. I'll take that as a compliment. You're pretty hot stuff yourself." They lapsed into silence again.

"What would you say," Cody suddenly said. "What would you say, if I hypothetically proposed that we get it on once before you get married?"

"Huh?" Addison was stunned out of her reverie.

"Just hypothetically."

"Well," Addison replied contemplatively. "Hypothetically, I think that'd be a good idea. Just hypothetically."

They slowly turned to look at each other, a mixture of awkwardness and electric magnetism buzzing between them.

"Shall we?" Cody asked, his voice husky.

"Just once?" Addison answered, her heart beating so hard she thought it might fall out. "Hearts left at the door, no emotional entanglements? Never to be repeated, never to be mentioned again?"

Cody nodded. "It'll be our secret. Forever."

Addison took a deep breath, her mind racing. "Okay. Let's go."

Cody took Addison's hand and they sped off in his car before either of them could lose their nerve.

_/ An hour later, in a hotel room at the Four Seasons /_

Addison was wearing a simple button-down shirt and shorts. She looked barely above 21, and certainly not like a girl who was going to get married in two days' time. Her hair was damp, and she looked troubled. She stepped out of the bathroom, hesitating and looking down shyly.

Cody's eyes widened as she hesitated again, before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. As her skin slowly revealed itself to his hungry eyes, he couldn't help but stare. Her lacy black bra did little to cover her heaving bosom. She chewed on her bottom lip in embarrassment.

Cody smiled encouragingly at Addison, pulling her forward, closer towards him. He leaned in, touching his lips gently on hers. As their tongues tussled, the passion of the kiss grew, both fighting for control.

Cody cupped Addison's breast with his hand and gently fondled it, feeling her nipple grow harder. He gasped slightly, as her hand found its way down to the straining erection in his jeans. Cody lowered his mouth to Addison's neck, planting kisses all the way down to her clavicle. He nipped lightly on the curvature of her neckbone, causing her to moan and arch towards him. He clasped his mouth around her nipple, circling it with his tongue through the flimsy lace.

Addison felt Cody's hands unzipping her shorts before roughly pulling it off her. Using one hand to unclasp her bra, Cody trailed his index finger against her slit. Addison closed her eyes and moaned. As he watched her, Cody felt the blood rush to his head and back down to his crotch. Addison opened her eyes, looking at Cody. Satisfied, although a bit nervous, she helped Cody out of his tight black t-shirt, to join her shirtless. She ran a hand across his defined six-pack.

Cody's hand had returned to Addison's breasts, one hand holding her just below her breast, the other pinching her pebbled nipples. Addison squirmed against Cody, her fingernails digging into his back.

Addison dropped to her knees, undoing Cody's jeans and pulling his boxers to the ground. She took hold of Cody's manhood, stroking it gently, watching his reaction. He moaned as she gradually increased the pace. Addison slipped it into her mouth, licking it, savouring its taste and texture. Slowly, she began to suck on it, taking it as deep in as she could. Cody closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations racing through him. His eyes flew open when he felt her leave his cock.

Almost instantly, she returned to pleasuring him, her mouth working wonders. Varying the pace and the pressure, Cody was soon at fever-pitch.

Watching her watch him, Cody groaned loudly. A few minutes later, Cody grabbed her hair, pulling her head close to him as he filled her mouth with his seed. Swallowing everything as it came, Addison drew a finger across her lips, wiping up any excess and smiling at him. His chest was heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing, while running his hands through her dark hair, satiated.

Addison had no idea why she was doing this. She was going to walk down the aisle in two days' time, to declare her love and commitment to her husband-to-be before the congregation and God. And, here she was – in the throes of passion with another man. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted Cody as badly as he seemed to want her. That seemed to make sense.

Cody pulled Addison to her feet. His hand slipped down to Addison's g-string, sliding it off her hips. He covered her mound with his hand, the warmth and pressure he was exerting becoming exquisitely pleasurable. As he lightly tapped and stroked her, Addison arched into his hand. Cody slowly drew his finger across her clitoris, eliciting a slow moan of pleasure.

Cody parted her thighs with his. He planted soft, light kisses across her stomach. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her core. The warmth and wet pressure were almost too much for Addison to ear. Cody gently sucked and circled her womanhood, watching her closely, responding to her rhythm, adjusting to her wants.

Raising his head, Cody replaced his tongue with a finger. Slowly, then faster, and faster, Cody brought Addison to the brink. Just as Addison was about to climax, Cody pulled his finger out. Addison opened her eyes and moaned slightly in disappointment. However, this was soon replaced with a gasp as Cody added yet another digit, slipping his fingers inside her core yet again. She grabbed hold of Cody's wrist, trying to regain control of the almost painful pleasure building up inside her.

He smiled teasingly at her as he gently unclasped her hand from around his wrist. He watched her intently as he pumped her, slowly increasing his pace.

"Enjoying yourself, Addi?" he murmured huskily.

Addison forced herself out of her sensual daze. She nodded, a small smile lighting up her face. Her eyes were glazed over with desire.

"You want more?"

Addison nodded, again chewing on her lower lip. Cody was taken with how young she looked, how much of a little girl she seemed to be. This could be why her fiancé always waxed lyrical about their sex life – Addison could be whomever you wanted her to be, a tiger in bed or the innocent little girl she seemed to be right now.

"Tell me you want me, Addi," Cody demanded. The whole idea of his dominating her was exciting him and turning him on beyond measure.

Despite the sex-fueled haze she was in, Addison vaguely knew that this was turning him on. Two could play at this game. "I want you. I need you... Do whatever you want to me. I'm your toy for tonight."

Cody exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. His manhood was throbbing, almost excruciatingly. "How do you need me? Where do you need me? Tell me, Addi. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I need you deep inside me, Codes. I need you hard and demanding. I need you to fuck me until I'm crying for release."

This made Cody groan. He moved on top of Addison, his manhood positioned at her entrance. He pushed himself a quarter of an inch in. "Is this enough for you?"

"More, please..." Addison moaned, moving her hips in a futile attempt to take more of Cody in.

He pushed himself just a little bit further in. "Enough?"

"More, please, Cody," she moaned. This time, Addison's moan wasn't purely pleasure. Cody was bigger than she had thought.

"God, you're so tight, Addi," Cody murmured. "If I'm hurting you, please tell me to stop."

She gently stroked his face. "No, you're not. I want you, all of you in me."

Cody moved a little, pushing himself further in. "I am all in."

"No," she giggled slightly. "You're not."

"Like this?" Cody asked, his voice raspy. He wrapped his arms around Addison's waist, lifting her slightly off the bed. He thrust hard, all the way to the hilt into Addison. Addison cried out and gripped his forearms, pain flickering in her eyes for a second, before she determinedly pushed it away.

Their breathing was heavy and ragged, as Cody lay on top of Addison, not moving, just letting her get accustomed to his size. He knew when she had – her body relaxed and loosened up. Cody began to thrust in her, slowly, steadily building up the rhythm and pace. Addison was a responsive lover, moving her hips with his, raising them to meet his thrusts.

They enjoyed each other's bodies, unhurriedly climbing that white wall, their pleasure growing stronger by the second. With each thrust that Cody made, Addison tightened the walls of her womanhood, milking him for all he was worth.

Looking at Addison, Cody knew she was near the edge. "Come on, baby, that's it, that's a good girl," he whispered in her ear. "Look into my eyes and cum for me."

With that, Addison shut out all other distractions and cleared her mind, focusing only on the man above her, driving relentlessly into her. Her world suddenly went white, all sensations concentrated on the area between her legs. Her back arched and she moaned Cody's name as she came. Faintly, she was aware of Cody calling out hers as a surge of warm liquid exited his body into hers. As their climaxes wore down, Cody lay on top of Addison, spent, unmoving. Slowly, he pulled out and pulled Addison into his arms, cuddling her close to him.

"That was incredible," he whispered into her hair.

"Mmm, yes, it was," she murmured into his chest. "I haven't cum that hard in ages."

"This will always remain our secret, okay, Addi?"

Addison nodded. "One last fling before the ring."

_/ 2 days later, in the Church of the Holy Spirit /_

"I, Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr., take thee Addison Ava Peyton, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto, I pledge thee my faith."

"You may kiss your bride, son." The preacher looked smilingly at the beautiful young couple he had just married off.

Ted smiled adoringly at his bride as he lifted her veil. He tilted her into a back scoop and kissed her, to the cheers of the congregation. "I love you, Mrs. DiBiase," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Mr. DiBiase," Addison returned the smile. Her heart swelled with love for the man that she had just married.

Ted set her back on her feet before turning to his best man, standing by his side. Ted hugged him. "Thanks, Codes. Thanks for being there for me and Addi, all this time."

Cody nodded, smiling proudly at his best friend. "It was my pleasure, Ted."

"I can't wait for the day when you get married, Codes. I'm going to be there for you and your girl, exactly the way you were for me and mine." Ted's eyes were still sparkling from the happiness of having finally wed the love of his life.

"Oh, you have no idea, bro. You have no idea."


End file.
